nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvania
Noble City |towns cities= Noble City, Train Village, Charleston |islands=Eastern Peace Island, Discovery Isle |nicknames=''see article'' |hexacode=SY-01-01 |situationmap= |statemap= }} Sylvania (officially named the State of Sylvania) is the largest and most economically powerful Lovian state. The state consists of the north eastern part of Peace Island and the small Discovery Isle, located in the Discovery Bay. The capital of the state is also the national capital, Noble City acts as the seat of most important government institutions. According to the Köppen climate classification, Sylvania has a warm summer Mediterranean climate similar to parts of western California and Galicia in Spain. Sylvania shares its borders with Oceana, this border runs along the Beaver River and across the Emerald Highlands. Sylvania was founded as a State in 1905 when the Declaration of the Founding of Lovian States was signed by the King, prior to that its land was divided up between The Pale and the Bostaat Confederation. Sylvania largely throughout history was at odds with the other States due to most Monarchs favouring it over the others, this changed in 1938 however when Queen Lucy I of Lovia enacted democratic reforms in favour of the four other States. This eventually settled most political problems and soon Sylvania competed solely economically. After the recent financial crisis Sylvania has faced unemployment and large amounts of dissent, although the Governor and Deputy are working to fix this. Sylvania is governed by three branches of the State Government. The Sylvanian Government which is composed of the Governor, Deputy and their assistants which acts as an executive, the Sylvanian State Council which is composed of the Council of Representatives and the Senate and the Sylvanian Judge which is the State Judge and their assistants who acts as the keeper of all Sylvanian Law however due to legal issues are not allowed to hold courts or trials. Sylvania is the only State to have its own constitution and form of citizenship (the Sylvanian Residency). Due to the factors of early immigration and investment, Sylvania has always been economically powerful although is stronger today in comparison to the other States than it had been in the past. Sylvania hosts almost all financial services available in Lovia and is known for its powerful manufacturing and trade capabilities. Transportation in Sylvania is also extremely developed with a focus on rail and water transport. However the economy of Sylvania is considered by many to be monopolised and various Governors have tried and failed to deal with this issue to date. Etymology The official state nickname is: :the Oakwood State Other popular nicknames are: Green State, Hill State, Sylvia, Noble State, Forest State, Green Hill State, State of the Woods and the Peaceful State. The name Sylvania comes from the Latin for woods, silva, which is very recognisable in many nicknames. The official hexacode abbrevation of Sylvania is SY and the total hexacode is: SY-01-01. Seals and Flags Sylvania has always been ahead when it comes down on seals. Noble City had the first seal in Lovia and many Noble City neighborhoods got one early. Now, all Sylvanian towns, cities and neighborhoods. Besides, Sylvania itself was the first state to have a seal and the second one to have a flag. Notable: the flag is, in fact, a navy colored field with the Sylvanian seal on it. All seals of places and official institutions in/of Sylvania: History Discoveries pre-Arthurian discoveries of the state Founding Arthur Nobels colonisation of the state, the creation of Noble City and the other regional settlements The Pale and Bosstaat Arthur Nobels attempts to gain control of Sylvania and bring it under the Pale, Arthur II's dealing with the territorial disputes in Sylvania, particularly the rise of the Bosstaat Confederation (originally the subjects of Collinia north of the beaver river and the highlands that declared independence from Collinia) Creation of the Sylvanian State The signing of the declaration to create the states and the negotiations involved that led to the dissolution of the Bosstaat Confederation, the early years of the state and how the inhabitants adjusted to the new rule of law, rise of small gangs due to this, dealing with the happening of ww1 and after Cartel Period The effect of prohibition in canada on Sylvania, the rise of cartels, the effect of prohibition in usa on Sylvania, the start of prohibition in Sylvania, development of organised crime, end of prohibition Depression and Crisis The recovery from organised crime, the sylvanian recovery from the depression, immigration problems, princess lucy and migrant tax, 1936 stand off, creation of the RLC, lucy coming to the throne, rlc reforms (not in sylvanias favour) Economic Colonialism the elimination of tariffs between states, competition with other states and NLU, sylvanian business practices in attempts to takeover significant portions of other states markets, ww2 effect on sylvania Brandite Sylvania Famine Period Rise of the Donia Clan Sawyerite Sylvania Late Depression Francesite Sylvania Financial Crisis Modern Sylvania Geography Climate Administrative Divisions map showing the geographical regions on the island]]Sylvania is a very green state and counts lots of hills and forests. The state's most simple division is in Eastern Peace Island, that occupies almost the entire state surface, and the Discovery Isle. The Eastern Peace Island is roughly dividable in several geographical regions: * East Sylvania, a large region that is almost uninhabited and not very much cultivated, though it is a green and slightly hilly area. This area includes the Plemming Forest. * the Highlands or the Emerald Highlands, a region on the border with Oceana that covers the Mount Emerald (3,036.4 ft, 925.5 m), Lovia's highest point. It's the most rough and deserted region. The Beaver River, that runs all the way along the Oceana-Sylvania state border and mouths in the Noble City Bay, starts on the flanks of these mountains. Most hills in this region are covered with deciduous forests, while the highest peeks are conifers. In the Highlands is situated Castle Donia, the Head Querters of Lovia's first and only National Park. * the Noble City Bay Area, the most densely populated area of Lovia and highly cultivated. It is an industrialized area that forms the base of the Lovian economy. Most governmental institutions of Lovia, Sylvania and Noble City are based in the zone around the Noble City Bay, known for its easy climate and flat horizons. * the Stephen Headland, a headland surrounded by the Pacific Ocean to the west, the Blue Sea to the north, and the Discovery Bay to the east. It is the warmest area of Sylvania and has a more mediterranean climate and vegetation. Currently, the peninsula does have a hamlet, known as Charleston, on the north point, but otherwise is sparsely populated. * the Train Village Plains, a central region focused on agriculture. The town of Train Village dominates this area and most of its citizens are active in the agrarian fiels in this area. Though the region is called the TV Plains, it is rather hilly as well, especially when going inland. Settlements * Noble City (federal and state capital) * Train Village (town) * Clave Rock (village) * Charleston (village) * Pool (village) Islands * Discovery Isle * Peace Island (the northern half) Politics Government Sylvania is one of the more developed states of Lovia, and these are the current institutions in Sylvania on state level: * Sylvania Police ** Noble City Police ** Train Village Police * Sylvania State Court * Sylvania State Government ** Noble City Government ** Train Village Government Devolved Administrations Law Economy Agriculture Energy Entertainment Financial Services Infrastructure The State of Sylvania is the most developed states when we take a closer look at transportation, followed by Kings. There's a major highway, Highway 1, connecting Hurbanova in Oceana, passed Noble City, with Newhaven, Kings. This highway runs over the Connection Bridge, the only connection between Peace Island and Kings Island. This bridge also covers the railway connections: the Grand Interstate Railway, the line between these two states. Other important railways are the Trans Sylvanian Railway, going from Train Village to Little Frisco NC, and the Peace Island Railway, making it possible to get to Hurbanova within half an hour. All railway connections in Sylvania are operated by the Pacific Railroad Company, and the Grand Interstate Railway is operated by two companies, including Newhaven Express. The regural road system is complete and well maintained, especially in Noble City. Private companies operate bus lines through the state and some even talk about possible subway lines in the future. Just north of Noble City, the Noble City International Airport is situated, Lovia's largest and most important airport. The airport makes it possible to get businessmen from all over the world get to the capital, Sofasi or Newhaven. It's directly connected by train with Noble City and Newhaven, and in Transcity getting a train to the south or the west is possible. Manufacturing Tourism Demography Ethnic Groups Demography of Noble City|for more specific NC figures}} Sylvania is Lovia's most populous state, with a population of about 76,000. Most inhabitants identify themselves with American ancestry, while many claim to have Belgian, Dutch and Libertan ancestors. Other groups are Canadians, Asians and Latinos. About 1.5% of the Sylvanian people are of Pacific Island origin. Sylvania is an urban state, with most inhabitants living in the main urban areas of the national capital, Noble City. Other groups live in Train Village and small, and less populated villages. in Little Frisco, a classic example of South European influences]] of the Sylvania Police]] , the core of the Sylvanian railways]] ]] Language Religion According to the most recent Census, most Sylvanians are Atheist, a typical Lovian phenomenon and unique in the world. Others are mostly Christian. The main Christian denominations are Roman Catholiciscm, Anglicanism and other Protestant streams. Religion takes in a small role in the Noble City public life. Migration The state has a very open immigration policy, that's why its population increases by more than 10% annually, and more than 40% in 2007. About thirty percent of its population was born overseas, which is an incredible large figure. According to recent research, foreign influences are dominated by certain groups. A list of all influences in Sylvania, anno 2007 and 2008: Education Healthcare Culture Literature Architecture Folklore Philosophy Cuisine Regional Cultures References and notes See also * Noble City * Oceana * Peace Island Category:Sylvania